My Daugther is Loli, Cuteness is Justice
by Si Hitam
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang ayah yang memiliki seorang anak perempuan imut nan manis. Bagaimana jika Naruto memiliki sisi terpendam sebagai lolicon? Apa yang Naruto lakukan dengan fetishnya ini? Bagaimanakah nasib Himawari? [Warning: No Incest, Mengandung pemikiran tercela tanpa ada perbuatan tercela]


**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Summary : Naruto adalah seorang ayah yang memiliki seorang anak perempuan imut nan manis. Bagaimana jika Naruto memiliki sisi terpendam sebagai lolicon? Apa yang Naruto lakukan dengan fetishnya ini? Bagaimanakah nasib Himawari? [Warning: No Incest, Mengandung pemikiran tercela tanpa ada perbuatan tercela.]**

 **Genre : Humor, Family.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : Canon**

 **Warning : Mohon untuk tidak menerap perbuatan dalam konten FF ini di dunia nyata, Garing, Typo, OOC, Penggunaan kata dan bahasa yang tidak baku, dll**

 **Kamis, 11 Agustus 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **My Daughter is Loli, Cuteness is Justice**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **~~~~~NARUTO PoV~~~~~**

Sore yang indah, menyeruput segelas ocha hangat di paviliun halaman belakang rumah memang membuat hati tenang, pikiran rileks, dan penat di tubuh menghilang. Syukur tumpukan berkas di meja kerjaku hari ini tidak banyak, jadi aku bisa pulang cepat. Baru aku sadar sekarang, ternyata impian masa kecilku menjadi Hokage adalah hal bodoh. Tahu akan begini, aku tidak ingin menjad hokage. Walau usiaku baru 35 tahun, tapi aku ingin merasakan yang namanya menikmati sisa umur dihari tua tanpa beban apapun mulai saat ini. Tapi ya sudah lah, jalani saja.

Rumah kosong, sepi, mengingatkanku akan masa kecilku dulu. Meski begitu, sesekali menikmati suasana tenang seperti ini benar-benar membuatku sadar kalau apa yang kumiliki sekarang sangat lah berharga, nikmat dan anugerah terbaik yang diberikan Kami-sama untukku, dan aku sangat sangat sangaaaat mensyukurinya.

"Tadaimaaaa!"

Suara hentakan-hentakan kaki pada lantai rumah bercampur suara teriakan imut khas anak-anak membuyarkan lamunanku. Sudah pasti, itu putri kecilku. Anak kedua yang kumiliki dari pernikahanku dengan Hinata. Tak berapa lama lagi dia akan berusia 13 tahun.

"Loh, Otou-chan! Sudah pulang?"

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat wajah imut putriku yang memasang ekspresi kaget bercampur bingung. Dia sedang berdiri di pintu belakang dengan mata membulat. Rupanya sejak masuk tadi dia tidak menyadari kalau di rumah sudah ada orang.

"Okaeri, Hima-chan." kataku lembut.

"Otou-chaaaannn!"

Grep...

Himawari berlari dan langsung menerjang kedalam pelukanku. Mungkin dia sangat rindu dengan ayahnya ini, wajarkan karena aku jarang pulang cepat dan menemaninya bermain.

Ahhhh~~~, pelukannya sangat nyaman. Badannya terasa lembut dan hangat.

"Issshh, Otou-chan jahat! Pulang cepat tapi tidak bilang-bilang sama Hima."

Putri kecilku melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memandangku dengan wajah cemberut.

Chuiitt...

"Awww. Otou-chan, sakit."

"Hihiiiiii."

Ringisan Himawari kubalas dengan cengiran. Dia terlalu imut untuk dilewatkan, mana mungkin aku sanggup untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembemnya. Pipi dengan tanda yang sama dengan pipiku.

"Hima-chan habis darimana?" tanyaku padanya.

"Dari rumah Ojii-chan. Tadi Hima kesana bersama Okaa-chan, tapi karena Okaa-chan masih ada urusan jadi Hima pulang duluan, menunggu Otou-chan pulang biar ada yang membukakan pintu."

"Oooooh~..."

Pantas rumah kosong melongpong saat aku pulang tadi. Bolt pun saat ini sedang ada misi keluar desa.

Aku masih dalam posisi duduk di kursi, di paviliun halaman belakang rumahku. Kupandangi lagi putriku yang masih berdiri setelah melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Tubuhnya mungil, di wajahnya ada hidung kecil yang lucu, bibir tipis kecil semerah cheri serta sepasang mata besar berwana biru jernih. Secara keseluruhan, wajahnya sangat manis dan imut yang jika sudah dewasa nanti pasti akan luar biasa cantik. Aku berani jamin hal itu.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku, Otou-chan?"

Mungkin karena aku kelamaan memandanginya, makanya dia jadi keheranan begitu.

"Aaaah, tidak. Hanya saja kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, kau sangat imut dan manis, Hima-chan."

"Uh huh."

Putri kecilku langsung menunduk, wajahnya merona merah pekat. Tak kusangka, dipuji olehku bisa membuatnya jadi begini. Persis seperti Hinata saat kecil dulu jika berada di dekatku.

Yang pasti, saat aku menatap seperti ini, dia memang sungguh manis dan imut, wajahnya memang belum bisa disebut sebagai wanita, tapi jelas dia memiliki daya tarik luar biasa. Daya tarik yang mungkin bisa disamakan levelnya dengan hewan peliharaan semacam hamster dan kucing kecil, yang membuat orang sangat tertarik untuk mengarunginya dan membawanya pulang. Tak mungkin ada orang yang bisa memandang nafsu pada daya tarik semacam ini.

Tapiiiiii,,,, karungi? bawa pulang? Ah, aku bersyukur tak perlu melakukan itu. Himawari kan putri kecilku yang tinggal bersamaku, setiap saat aku bisa memandangi keimutan dan daya tariknya sebagai gadis kecil di rumah.

Himawari memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, namun lirikan ekor matanya tetap tertuju padaku. "Emmm, Otou-chan."

"Apa?"

"Ettooo."

"Katakan saja, putriku yang manis."

"Bbo-boleh..."

Apa-apaan ekspresi malu-malunya itu? Kau sangat kawaaaiiiiii, Hima-chan. Oh tidak, silau. Mataku, mataku, matakuuuuuuuuu...

"Boleh aku du-duduk di pangkuan Otou-chan."

"Eh?"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku karena permintaannya. Bukan terkejut, tapi sejak kapan dia ingin itu harus bilang dulu. Biasanya kan langsung duduk saja.

"B-boleh tidak?"

Aku mengangguk cepat, "Ah ya, tentu saja boleh, Hima-chan. Mana mungkin Otou-chan melarangmu kan?"

"Yeiiiiy..."

Himawari berjingkrak-jingkrak. Aku agak heran, kenapa sikapnya bisa over begini ya? Padahal sebelumnya biasa-biasa saja tuh.

Karena putriku melompat-lompat di tempat, rok pendek berenda yang dia kenakan sedikit tersingkap. Dannn,,,,, ohhhhh siallll. Aku melihat celana dalam putihnya yang bergambar beruang. Ya, aku memang tahu kalau Himawari suka pakai celana dalam itu karena aku paling sering melihat pakaian itu dijemur di tali jemuran, tapi melihat langsung yang sedang dipakai oleh orangnya seperti sekarang ini efeknya sangat jauh berbeda.

Wooiii, Naruto. Kau jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh pada putrimu sendiri! Teriakku dalam hati.

Eh, tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di otakku. Apa Himawari juga pernah begini di luar rumah, di jalanan terutama. Kalau iya, berarti banyak orang yang melihatnya dong? Oh, sialllll. Aku tidak sudi kepolosan putriku di nikmati mata bejat laki-laki pengidap fetish aneh yang berhamburan di luar sana. Tidak akan!, tak akan kumaafkan kalau ada yang berani berbuat seperti itu pada malaikat kesayanganku, mereka harus kugantung di tiang eksekusi.

Baiklah, mulai besok aku harus membuat bunshin yang bertugas khusus menjaga Himawari. Tapi pertama aku harus belikan dia pakaian yang lebih tertutup dulu, paling tidak roknya minimal harus sampai ke lutut, tidak boleh sampai memperlihakan pa-

pah,

paha,

pahanyaaaa,

dug...

Ah, aku kebanyakan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, sampai tidak menyadari kalau Himawari sudah duduk di pangkuanku dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dadaku. Kalau saja hentakannya saat duduk tadi tidak keras, mungkin aku masih melamunkan tentang pah-,

"Loh, kok Otou-chan melamun?"

"Eh...?"

Seruannya membuyarkan pikiranku yang mulai kembali kemana-mana.

"Otou-chan tidak senang ya aku duduk di sini?"

"Ya enggak lah. Mana mungkin kan? Otou-chan hanya teringat pekerjaan di kantor tadi."

"Mwuuuu,,,,"

Himawari memajurkan bibirnya tanda cemberut, pipi gembilnya sedikit menggembung. Sungguh lucu dan imut, membuatku tak tahan tahan untuk mencubitnya. Tapi mau tidak mau harus kutahan, aku tidak ingin dia semakin cemberut.

"Maafkan Otou-chan ya, sayang."

"Enggak!" suaranya terdengar tegas di telingaku. Aku harus benar-benar membujuknya nih. Kalau tidak begitu, urusannya pasti akan panjang.

"Hima-chaaaannn." aku merengek padanya.

"Hn."

Tch, apa-apaan ini. Sejak kapan dia meniru si Teme. Cukup Bolt saja yang menirunya, aku tidak ingin ada lagi anakku yang mengikuti tingkat sok keren Uchiha si muka tepung itu.

"Hima, maafkan Papaaaaa..."

". . . . ." putriku diam tak menyahut. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Batinku mulai panik.

"Begini saja, Otou-chan akan lakukan apapun yang kau minta sampai malam nanti sebagai tanda permohonan maaf."

Karena rayuanku, kurasakan tubuh Himawari yang duduk di pangkuanku langsung diam. Dia menolehkan sedikit wajahnya kearahku, "Beneran, Otou-chan."

"Iya dong, massa Otou-chan bohong padamu sih?"

"Em, iya deh. Hima maafin Otou-chan."

Yes, dia tidak merajuk lagi padaku.

Setelah itu, Himawari menyamankan sandaran punggungnya di badanku, aku pun memeluk tubuhnya untuk membuatnya senyaman mungkin.

Dapat aku dilihat dari posisiku ini pah-,

Oh shit, mulai ngelantur lagi nih otak.

Paha putriku terpampang jelas didepan mataku. Iya, tepat diatas pahaku yang dia duduki. Ahh, andai saja saat ini aku tidak memakai celana panjang, pasti pahaku langsung bersentuhan dengan pahanya, paha ramping yang dibungkus dengan kulit berkualitas tinggi, lembut, mulus, dan hangat, persis seperti kulit bayi, aku yakin itu. Ya, kulit bayi, itulah yang kumaksud kulit dengan kualitas nomor wahid sedunia.

Kulit Himawari memang tidak putih, tidak seperti Hinata dan Bolt yang bahkan warnanya bak poselin. Himawari mewarisi warna kulitku, tan agak kecoklatan. Namun karena Himawari perempuan dan masih muda, warnanya lebih kemerahan. Tentu saja ini punya efek dan nilai khas tersendiri. Jika dibandingkan warna kulit putih, maka kulit seperti ini kelihatan sangat hot dan sek-,

Tidaaaaakkkk... Hentikan Naruto! Jangan gilaaaaa! Ingat, dia putrimu!

Awas saja kau Shikamaru! Ini gara-gara kau yang ketahuanku membawa novel Icha-Icha Loli ke ruang kerja, membuat aku terjangkit kelaian aneh. Aku tahu, mungkin karena Si Temari istrimu itu lebih tua darimu makanya kau tidak puas dan menginginkan gadis loli.

Yah, ini fakta mengejutkan yang baru aku tahu. Guruku, Ero-Sennin, Jiraiya sensei, ternyata selain membuat Icha-Icha Paradise dan Icha-Icha Tactic kesenangan Kakashi-sensei yang isinya milf semua, ada juga serial lain Icha-Icha Loli yang menjadikan gadis-gadis mungil polos sebagai objek fantasi. Dan fakta yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ternyata Shikamaru adalah pemuja novel seri Icha-Icha Loli sejak lama, sejak Ero-Sennin masih hidup.

"Otou-chan." suara panggilan Himawari kembali menarik diriku dari pemikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Hmmmm, apa sayang?" tanyaku lembut. Aku berusaha mati-matian menjaga ekspresiku agar terlihat seperti ayah penyayang untuknya, bukan ayah yang punya pikiran tidak-tidak seperti tadi,

"Peluk Hima lebih erat dong, kan sekarang sudah jarang Otou-chan punya waktu buat meluk Hima."

"Iya-iyaaaaa..."

Aku menuruti keinginannya, dan seterusnya kami saling diam. Bukannya tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, tapi posisi seperti ini sudah cukup bagi kami untuk saling mencurahkan perasaan. Aku yang ingin sekali menikmati suasana damai di rumah tanpa memikirkan beban pekerjaan sebagai Hokage, dan dia yang sangat merindukan kehangatan dan kasih sayang seorang ayah.

Lama seperti ini, tiba-tiba Himawari yang duduk di pangkuanku bergerak-gerak kecil. Aku tahu, pasti pegal kalau duduk terus lama-lama, aku pun merasakan pahaku yang didudukinya juga pegal.

Itu bukan masalah, yang jadi masalah utamanya adalah tempat yang didudukinya. Hima, kalau pinggul dan pantatmu bergerak-gerak seperti itu terus, ada sesuatu yang ingin bangun di bawah sana. Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Hima-chan ayolaaahhh, berhenti!, kau bisa saja meruntuhkan pertahanan ayahmu saat ini.

"Ne, Otou-chan."

"Apa?" aku berusaha tenang walau pikiranku sudah tak karuan.

"Emmm..." Putriku tampak ragu menyuarakan keinginannya, tapi gerakan pantatnya di pangkuanku tak kunjung berhenti.

"Ayo cepat katakan, Hima-chan." kataku cepat.

"Eh? Kok tiba-tiba Otou-chan seperti orang tak sabaran begitu sih?

Opppss, sial. Isi pikiranku sedikit terlepas. "Etto, maksud Otou-chan, cepat katakan saja yang kau mau, Otou-chan pasti akan langsung mengabulkannya." jawabku padanya, berusaha sebaik-baiknya menampilkan ekspresi tenang agar dia tak berpikir macam-macam padaku.

"Tadi kan Otou-chan bilang kalau akan menuruti apapun keinginanku sampai malam nanti."

"Iyap." aku mengangguk mantap, tadi ketika aku meminta maaf saat dia merajuk, aku memang berkata begitu.

"Aku ing-..."

Lagi-lagi putri kecilku menunjukkan wajah imut malu-malu. Dia memang tidak menghadapku, tapi jelas aku masih bisa merasakannya. Aku sungguh ingin mengarunginya, membawanya pulang, dan mengurungnya di kandang hamster. Eh, tapi tidak perlu deh. Dia kan tinggal bersamaku, bukan ketemu di pinggir jalan.

Ohhh Kami-sama... Tolong hambamu yang hina ini, jangan sampai khilaf karena keimutan putriku sendiri.

"Ingin apa?" tanyaku lagi. Aku harus mengalihkan pikiran tidak benar yang memenuhi isi otakku.

"Ummm, Otou-chan belum mandi kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi kenapa? Apa badan Otou-chan bau ya?"

Saat pulang dari kantor, aku langsung membuat segelas ocha lalu menikmatinya di paviliun ini. Jadi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa sejak tadi.

"Iya." jawab putri kecilku singkat.

"Maafkan Otou-chan yaa."

Himawari mengangguk, "Tak apa, Hima juga belum mandi kok."

"Oooh, ya syukurlah. Tapi apa hubungannya keinginanmu dengan mandi?"

"Enggg..."

"Katakan saja, Otou-chan tidak akan tahu apa keinginanmu kalau kau tak mengatakannya."

"Otou-chan masih ingat tidak, kapan terakhir kali Otou-chan memandikan Hima?"

"Eh?" Aku jadi bingung, ucapan putri kecilku berputar-putar sejak tadi, seperti aku dibutnya berkeliling Konoha, bahkan keinginannya saja belum dia katakan. "Umm, kapan ya?" aku sendiri bingung mau jawab apa.

"Ishh, Otou-chan lupa?"

Suara malaikat kecilku kembali terdengar seperti orang merajuk. Gawat, ini tak boleh dibiarkan.

"Mungkin 5 tahun lalu." Jawabku asal.

"Tch..."

Himawari mendecih, pasti jawabanku salah.

"6 tahun lalu, sebelum ulang tahunku yang ketujuh. Itu terakhir kalinya Otou-chan memandikan Hima."

"Huuffftt,,,," aku memasang tampang memelas agar putriku tidak merajuk, "Sekali lagi, maafkan Otou-chan ya, Hima-chan."

"Hima tidak marah kok."

"Beneran?"

"Iya, tapi sebagai gantinya, aku mau Otou-chan memandikanku seperti dulu. Kebetulan kan Hima dan Otou-chan sama-sama belum mandi."

WHAAAAAAAATTTTT...? Wha wha whaaaaaaa, Why? Kenapa bisa begini. Tidak boleh, kau bukan anak kecil lagi Hima, kau sudah gadis, umurmu sudah 13 tahun. Aku tahu kau itu anak gadisku yang sangat polos, tapi jangan sampai sepolos ini juga dong. Kau akan kurang peka terhadap bahaya yang mengincar keimutanmu kalau masih saja sepolos ini.

Ah, tidak. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menahan diri lagi kalau begini.

"Otou-chaaaannnnnn..."

Himawari kini berbalik, memandangku dengan tatapan memelas super imut, ditambah jurus puppy eyesnya ituuuuu. Ahhh, kalau sudah begini, mana mungkin aku bisa...

"Iya deh."

...menolak.

 **...**

Dan beginilah jadinya sekarang, aku dan putriku berada di kamar mandi.

Himawari kusuruh duduk di bangku kecil, sedangkan aku dibelakangnya, duduk diatas bangku kecil juga. Baru saja aku mengguyurnya dengan air shower. Rambutnya dan seluruh badannya sudah basah.

Oh iya, sebenarnya kalau mandi biasa sih tidak masalah. Tapi saat ini lain ceritanya. Ya, sangat lain, dan sangat menyiksa diriku. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak tadi hidungku sesak, mati-matian aku menahan agar tidak ada darah pertanda kebejatan yang keluar dari sana.

Apa sebabnya? Begini.

Setelah puas bersantai di paviliun belakang rumah, Himawari kusuruh kekamar mandi lebih dulu, sedangkan aku kekamarku, melepas pakaian dan mengambil handuk kecil untuk kulilitkan di pinggangku. Lalu saat aku menyusul ke kamar mandi, saat itu bertepatan dengan dia melepas pakaian terakhirnya, celana dalam putih bergambar beruang yang kulihat tadi. Aku menatapnya dan dia balik menatapku.

Sontak saja aku menutup mata, bersiap-siap jika dia berteriak dan melempariku dengan benda apapun yang ada disana. Tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun, dua menit kemudian aku membuka mata. Apa yang kudapati? Himawari memandangku dengan tatapan heran plus wajah polos. Oh jangan lupakan kalau celana dalamnya sudah lepas dan dilempar ke keranjang pakaian kotor. Dia tak memakai apapun lagi sekarang.

Aku diam.

Dia juga diam.

Aku meneguk ludah,

Dia malah memandangku dengan tatapan seolah aku ini orang aneh.

"Otou-chan kenapa sih?"

"Etto," aku berusaha agar detak jantungku kembali normal dan tidak ketahuan sedang gugup olehnya. "Hima, pakai handukmu sekarang."

"Heh?"

"Pakai handukmu!, kurang sopan kalau kau seperti itu di depan Otou-chan." kataku, kali ini kusuarakan dengan nada sedikit tegas agar dia sadar akan kondisinya sekarang. Seharusnya kan dia malu tanpa busana seperti itu.

Aku pun sebenarnya sangat bingung. Putri kecilku ini sangat polos atau tidak punya urat malu sih? Kalau jawaban pertama, aku tentu sangat senang. Sebagai gadis kecil yang belum genap 13 tahun dia memang harus begitu. Kepolosannya harus dijaga sampai pada waktu yang tepat. Walau sifat polosnya yang seperti ini akan sangat mengundang bahaya. Tapi kalau kedua, ini akan jadi masalah dan aku harus membicarakannya dengan Hinata.

"Tidak mau ah, biasanya kan juga begini kalau aku mandi."

"Ha?"

"Iya dong, kalau Hima mandi bersama Okaa-chan, kami selalu seperti ini."

"Maksud Otou-chan, dengan orang lain, laki-laki misalnya."

"Ya mana mungkin lah. Hima mana mau mandi bersama laki-laki. Bersama Boru-nii pun Hima tidak mau, apalagi laki-laki lain."

"Tapi kan Otou-chan ini laki-laki?"

"Kalau sama Otou-chan, Hima tidak malu. Kan biasanya dulu Otou-chan memandikanku selalu seperti ini."

Ya, aku dulu memang sering memandikannya. Aku senang mendengar ini, itu artinya Himawari sangat percaya padaku dan menganggapku sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan, dari kalimat yang dia ucapkan menandakan bahwa dia juga tidak menganggapku sebagai laki-laki, yang dalam tanda kutip harus diwaspadai. Tidak dianggap laki-laki oleh anak kecil, rasanya seperti kau dikatai nakal oleh anak nakal.

Aku menyerah, saat ini Himawari putri kecilku tidak bisa didebat. Lagipula kalau aku terus memaksanya pakai handuk, pasti dia berpikir kalau aku terpengaruh oleh badannya dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Begitu ceritanya.

"Otou-chan! Sampai kapan sih kau mau mengguyurku terus?"

Suara Himawari membuyarkan ingatanku sesaat sebelumnya. Ya, biarlah. Itu memang tak pantas untuk diingat.

"Em, apa Hima-chan?"

"Sampai kapan Otou-chan mau mengguyurku terus? Panas nih."

"Ah, maafkan Otou-chan ya, sayang."

Aku segera menjauhkan shower dari atas kepala Himawari. Aku memandikannya pakai air hangat, mungkin karena kelamaan kuguyur makanya dia kepanasan.

"Sabuni!."

"Ah, iya." aku langsung mengambil spon mandi dan meneteskan sabun cair keatasnya. Ku remas-remas spon itu hingga berbusa.

"Otou-chan sudah seperti pelayanmu saja, Hima-chan." gerutuku padanya.

"Hihihihiiiii." dibalas Himawari dengan cekikikan riang.

Aku tidak marah sih, malah aku senang bisa sedekat ini dengan putri kecilku. Hanya saja,...

Hanya saja...

Hanya saja ya ini, mataku tidak bisa berhenti memandang tubuhnya dari belakang.

Usia Himawari belum genap 13 tahun, tubuhnya masih menampakkan tubuh khas anak-anak, tapi tetap saja dia sudah memasuki usia puber. Beberapa bagian sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kedewasaan yang pasti sangat proporsional beberapa tahun lagi. Bagian-bagian itu tumbuh dan berkembang dengan sangat baik, bahkan tanpa cela. Lekukan-lekukan tubuhnya sudah mulai terlihat jelas, punggungnya kelihatan kecil dimataku, dengan perut yang ramping dan langsing, lalu pinggul yang cukup bertumbuh dengan baik. Jangan lupakan tadi aku sempat melihat dadanya. Ya, tidak besar memang tapi bagian itulah yang paling berkembang. Wajar karena dia mewarisi gen ibunya, istriku, Hinata. Tapi kurasa ini terlalu cepat, aku jadi bingung dengan nutrisi dan makanan macam apa yang diberikan Hinata pada Himawari hingga bisa tumbuh seperti ini.

Arrrhhhhgg, siall... Aku kembali berteriak dalam hati. Tidak, ini tidak boleh di teruskan.

Aku pernah dengar ada ungkapan kalau keluargamu adalah lawan jenis yang jika semolek apapun, tapi kau tetap tidak akan pernah bisa memandangnya dengan nafsu. Tapi nyatanya ungkapan itu tak berlaku untukku. Aku saat ini malah memandangnya dengan tatapan berisi nafsu dan membayangkan melakukan banyak hal dengannya.

Tiiidddaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk,,,, hentikan Naruto! Kau mau jadi apa hah? Kalau sampai kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada putrimu sendiri? Jutaan ummat manusia akan mendo'akan agar tubuhmu membusuk dimakan belatung dan kalajengking di dasar terdalam jurang neraka jahannam.

"Otou-chan!"

Panggilan Himawari lagi-lagi menyelamatkanku dari pikiran liar yang menggerogoti otakku.

"Ada apa, Hima-chan?"

Aku berusaha setenang mungkin berbicara dengannya. Dia sedang memunggungiku, jadi dia tidak melihat wajahmu. Kalau tidak, pasti sudah ketahuan olehnya wajahku yang memerah dan setetes darah segar tanda kebejatan yang baru saja keluar dari hidungku.

"Kapan Otou-chan mengosok badanku? Lihat, spon mandi yang Otou-chan remas-remas sejak tadi sudah berbusa banyak."

Oh, shit. Aku tak menyangka, pikiranku terkutukku tadi ternyata direspon oleh tanganku secara alami yang menjadikan spons mandi sebagai korbannya. Untung saja putriku ini masih polos, jika tidak, pasti dia mengerti kenapa aku meremas-remas spon mandi sejak tadi.

Tanpa bicara lagi, langsung saja aku menggosok badannya dengan spon yang sudah berbusa banyak itu. Aku tak ingin melamun terlalu lama, apalagi lamunannya kotor seperti tadi.

Perlahan aku mulai menggosok punggungnya. Kugosok dengan lembut, aku tentu tidak ingin kulitnya yang berkualitas super ini ada goresan sekecil apapun, kulit ini adalah salah satu aset putriku yang sangat berharga. Setelah selesai dengan punggungnya, dia kusuruh berdiri membelakangiku yang dan aku lanjut mengosok pinggang, paha, hingga ujung kakinya. Mati-matian aku menahan hasratku. Aku tidak menyangka, memandikan putriku sendiri bisa sampai membuatku panas dingin begini. Padahal dulu tidak masalah sama sekali.

Aku jadi bingung sendiri, apakah jiwaku yang sudah tidak sehat atau memang putri kecilku ini sudah punya pesona kuat sebagai perempuan? Kalau yang pertama, berarti besok aku harus ke rumah sakit jiwa dan menginap disana selama beberapa bulan. Tapi kalau yang kedua, maka aku sangat bangga dengan putriku, walau aku harus berusaha ekstra keras dan protektif menjaganya.

Selesai dengan bagian belakang, baru kemudian aku menggosok tubuh bagian depannya. Dia tidak kusuruh berbalik, akan sangat gawat jika dia melakukan hal itu. Jadi aku hanya menggosok bagian depan tubuhnya dari belakang. Itu cukup karena tubuh Himawari mungil, jadi tanganku bisa menjangkau seluruh bagian badannya.

Beberapa kali tanganku bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya, dan itu sukses membuat tubuhku bergetar tak karuan.

"Aahhh... Gge-gelli, Otou-chan!"

Sialannnn,,, kenapa anak perempuanku yang kecil ini bisa membuat desahan seindah itu. No no noooooo, oh Naruto, kembalilah ke kewarasanmu.

"Maaf."

Aku hanya bisa mengatakan ucapan singkat saja. Aku tidak ingin isi pikiranku keluar dari mulutku. Tapi kupikir-pikir, wajar sih dia mendesah begitu tadi saat aku mengusapkan spon melewati dadanya.

Ahhh,, tidak!, cukuuuupp!. Aku ingin ini cepat selesai atau jika tidak aku akan benar-benar gila.

Untung selanjutnya tidak terjadi apa-apa lagi, aku mengusapkan spon dengan sangat hati-hati, terutama ketika melewati titik-titik tertentu yang kupikir sensitif. Aku tidak ingin hari ini menjadi buruk.

Selesai menyabuni dan menggosok badannya, aku pun mengguyurnya kembali dengan air dari shower.

"Nah, sudah selesai." kataku padanya.

"Hu'um, arigatou Otou-chan."

"Douitta, Hima. Cepat sana gih, ambil handukmu dan keringkan badanmu. Tou-chan mau berendam dulu."

Aku berdiri, membenarkan lilitan handuk dipinggangku yang sedikit melorot. Aku tidak ingin kalau putriku yang masih polos ini melihat apa yang ada dibalik handukku lalu bertanya, ' _Apa itu, Otou-chan?_ '. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak mungkin kan aku katakan kalau itu permen lolipop? Bisa-bisa langsung diemutnya lagi kalau aku menjawab begitu.

Kemudian aku masuk kedalam bathtube. Himawari juga bediri, tapi...

"Eh?" Aku heran karena dia tiba-tiba ikut masuk kedalam bathtube.

"Tidak jadi, aku ingin lebih lama bersama Otou-chan, jadi ijinkan aku ikut berendam ya."

Himawari meminta dengan tatapan imut berserta degan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya. Tak ada orang normal yang bisa bertahan dari jutsu super mematikan ini, bahkan kalau itu Hagoromo-jijii sang Rikudou sennin sekalipu, aku berani jamin itu.

Baiklah, lagipula ini lebih baik bagiku karena tubuhnya terendam didalam air, jadi aku tidak perlu mati-matian menahan diri akibat memandanginya seperti tadi.

 **...**

Aku memohon padamu, Kami-sana. Tolong jadikan ini sebagai ujian terakhir darimu hari ini. Jika tidak, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi. Saat ini adalah situasi paling berat yang kualami sejak sore tadi bersama putri kecilku.

Begitulah, sejak tadi imanku bagai diterpa badai. Setelah mandi bersama, aku dan Himawari memasak makan malam, untuk kami berdua karena hanya ada kami di rumah. Kemudian kami makan bersama, bersantai sejenak nonton acara TV, lalu tepat jam sembilan malam aku menyuruhnya tidur.

Namun dia tidak mau tidur sendiri, dia ingin ditemani, setidaknya sampai dirinya tertidur. Aku tidak bisa menolak karena aku sudah berjanji kalau aku akan menuruti semua keinginannya sampai berakhirnya hari ini sebagai tanda permohonan maafku padanya.

Hingga kini aku ada di kamar putriku, menemaninya tidur. Agak sedikit sesak karena kasur Himawari ukurannya adalah ukuran anak-anak. Putriku ini sudah terlelap sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"Ddi-dinginnnn..."

Dia mengigau kecil padahal sudah memakai selimut. Merespon igauannya, aku semakin mengeratkan dekapanku pada tubuhnya.

Iya, sejak tadi, sejak dia masih belum tidur, aku terus memeluknya tanpa lepas sedetikpun. Ini juga bagian dari permintaannya, sudah lama dia tidak tidur didalam pelukanku seperti ini. Dan ini lah yang ku maksud sebagai ujian terberatku hari ini.

Himawari putriku, dia tidur hanya mengenakan piyama tidur tipis. Tadi sempat beberapa kali kancingnya lepas, entah bagaimana caranya aku tidak tahu, dan terpaksa aku membenarkannya. Beberapa kali juga tersingkap dan menampakkan perut rata nan mulus dengan kulit halus dan lembut seperti kulit bayi. Selain itu, celana tidur yang ia gunakan juga sampai melorot kebawah hingga mengekspos pinggulnya.

Aku heran, kenapa bisa jadi begini? Aku tahu sekali kalau putriku Himawari ini selalu tidur dengan damai dan tenang, tidak seperti kakaknya yang cenderung berantakan, tapi kenapa saat ini sangat berbeda. Aku merasa seperti ada unsur kesengajaan disini.

Arrrkkhh cih. Otakku makin tak karuan saja.

Aku masih memeluknya, tujuan awalku hanyalah menuruti permintaannya dan tentu saja agar dia tidak kedinginan, menenangkannya hingga ia terlelap tidur. Tapi pada akhirnya, sekarang aku malah lupa diri karena memeluk putriku seperti ini memberikanku kenyamanan luar biasa. Tubuhnya mungil, memudahkanku untuk memeluknya. Ukuran lingkar tubuhnya benar-benar pas hingga bisa didekap sepenuhnya seakan dia diciptakan memang untuk dinikmati pelukannya. Kecil, tapi tidak kurus, tubuhnya berisi dan berkembang disetiap bagian yang memerlukannya, jelas ada rasa lembut dan empuk di beberapa bagian. Rasanya jutaan kali lebih lembut, hangat, dan nyaman dibandingkan bantal guling yang baru saja di jemur. Selain itu juga wangi dan segar karena dia belum lama kumandikan.

Aaarrhh, kapan otakku bisa berhenti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak sih?

Okeh, aku akui beberapa kali tatapanku padanya berisi nafsu dan bahkan beberapa kali aku berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak berniat melakukan apapun padanya. Dia putriku, dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia memang baru saja mulai beranjak dewasa, tapi lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya sudah kelihatan berkembang menuju kedewasaan sebagai perempuan sejati. Meski begitu, tetap saja aura yang terpancar dari Himawari hanyalah sekelas aura imut kucing persia peliharaan, bukan pesona wanita matang sehingga aku bukan tertarik padanya secara seksual melainkan hanya terpesona oleh keimutannya, walau tadi sempat gila karena permintaannya agar dimandikan olehku.

Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak kalau ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa Hima-chan kecilku ini seorang loli yang mampu memancarkan aura dan pesona yang sangat kuat. Aku mengakui itu. Pesona dan keimutannya tidak terpengaruh oleh gender. Perempuan saja akan tergoda olehnya, apalagi jika itu laki-laki. Senyumnya mampu membuat hati sekeras apapun meleleh, tak mungkin ada yang bisa menahan diri untuk tak memeluknya kalau Himawari sudah memberikan senyum murni miliknya. Cuteness is Justice.

Sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh, mataku mulai berat, kelelahan membuatku ngantuk dan ingin cepat tidur. Tiba-tiba...

Cklek...

Mataku menoleh ke arah asal suara, pintu kamar Himawari yang terbuka.

"Loh, Anata. Kau disini?"

Itu Hinata, istriku. Dia menatapku keheranan karena menemukanku di kamar Himawari, aaah mungkin lebih tepatnya dia heran karena aku pulang cepat hari ini. Biasanya kan aku selalu pulang malam.

"Heheee, Hima-chan sejak sore bermain bersamaku, dia sangat kelelahan dan aku menemaninya tidur."

Aku menjawab jujur, bahkan kalau harus menceritakan apa saja yang kulakukan bersama Himawari, aku dengan senang hati menceritakannya pada Hinata. Tidak akan ada masalah, kecuali isi pikiranku yang ngelantur tadi.

Hinata mendekat padaku, dan dia malah menatapku makin heran.

"Ada apa, Hime?" tanyaku padanya. Sengaja kupelankan suaraku agar tidak membangunkan Himawari yang sudah tertidur.

Sekarang ekspresi Hinata malah seperti orang khawatir. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur putriku lalu menghampirinya.

"Hime?"

"Kau sakit, Anata?"

"Eh?" aku bingun karena pertanyaannya, padahal aku baik-baik saja.

"Wajahmu memerah?"

"Haaaa?" kedua alisku tertaut. Bahkan sekarang Hinata meletakkan telapak tangannya di keningku.

"Panas, kau demam?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Terus kenapa kau seperti ini, Anata?"

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabku cepat.

Oh, aku baru sadar sekarang. Hinata itu perempuan yang peka, dia menyadari reaksi tubuhku seperti ini, reaksi wajar seorang laki-laki dewasa jika dipertunjukkan hal-hal yang menggoda iman, reaksi akibat aku berpikiran aneh-aneh pada putriku sendiri.

Seketika, sebuah pemikiran terlintas dikepalaku. Ngantukku sudah hilang dan berganti dengan seulas seringaian yang terlukis di bibirku.

Hap...

"Anata!" Hinata memekik, tapi suaranya dia tahan sepelan mungkin agar tidak menganggu tidur Himawari.

Jelas saja istriku memekik karena secara tiba-tiba aku mengendong tubuhnya ala bridal.

Chu...

Aku berhasil mencuri satu ciuman panas dari bibirnya. Segera saja aku membawanya keluar dari kamar putriku.

Blammm.

Pintu kamar Himawari kututup dengan kaki. Aku berjalan membawa Hinata di gendonganku ke kamar kami.

"Anata, baiklah. Aku mengerti kau ingin apa? Tapi setidaknya biarkanlah aku mandi dulu." pinta Hinata padaku. Kalau urusan ini dia memang selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukku, makanya selalu melakukannya dalam keadaan bersih. Tapi...

"Aku yang memandikanmu, Hime."

"Tapi aku juga harus memasakkan makan malam."

"Tidak usah, aku dan Hima sudah makan tadi. Dan kau kelihatannya sudah makan di rumah Otou-sama."

"Iya sih, tapi..."

Istriku masih mencari-cari alasan, namun

ckrek...

Aku membawa Hinata sampai ke kamar mandi. Lalu menutup lagi pintunya.

"Tapi, Anata..."

Booopfftt...

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Anata?"

Ya, aku hanya menggerakkan tanganya untuk merangkai serentetan segel tangan untuk melakukan Henge no Jutsu, jurus merubah tubuh.

"Kenapa tubuhku kau jadikan seperti aku berumur 13 tahun lagi?"

Hinata memberondongku dengan banyak pertanyaan. Tapi aku tak menjawabnya, aku menatapnya semakin intens beserta seringaian yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirku. Aku sengaja membuat penampilannya berwujud seperti sekarang ini, hal yang tak mungkin kulakukan pada putriku yang imut bisa kulakukan padanya. Lagipula, Hinata berumur 13 tahun itu pesona dan keimutannya sama persis seperti Himawari saat ini. Heheeee, aku memang beruntung memilikinya sebagai istriku.

"Aa-an-anata..." suara Hinata seperti sedang ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, Hime. Aku pasti akan membuatmu senang."

"Kyaaaaa... Anata"

"Kau tidak bisa kabur, Himeee. Muehheheeee..."

"Tidak, Yamette. Yamette Kudasai... Kyaaaaaahhhh... Aahhnn."

 **.**

 **~~~FIN~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** Yoosshh, jangan salahkan author yang tiba-tiba mempertunjukkan ide aneh seperti ini, mengeksplor hubungan ayah-anak. Aku hanya ingin belajar dan mendalami peran sebagai seorang author lolicon. Anggap saja aku ingin memperluas jangkauan serangku dalam menulis dengan berbagai fetish yang umum diderita oleh penyuka Chara 2D. Sebelumnya pernah beberapa kali aku menulis tentang Milf, makanya sekarang bertema Loli.

Oh iya, baca owari dibawah ya. Jangan lupa. Ada hal tak terduga disana.

Salam byebye.

Ahh, hampir saja lupa. Untuk yang nunggu update FF TTEOTW, untuk sekarang aku ga bisa janji dulu. Maaf dan mohon pengertiannya. Kalau ada diantara kalian atau setidaknya bisa membayangkan, liburan ke pantai, setiap minggu liburan ke pantai yang sama selama setahun, maka akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini, berhubungan dengan penulisan FF itu. Jadi mohon maklum ya.

 **.**

 **Owari...**

Kembali ke kamar bungsu Uzumaki, kamar dengan cahaya remang dimana ada seonggok tubuh yang tidur di kasur.

Dia gadis mungil yang sangat manis dan imut, wajah tidurnya terlihat damai seolah hidupnya tak pernah memiliki beban. Dia bagaikan malaikat.

Namun,

Shiiingggg...

Mata anak gadis itu terbuka secepat kilat, mata putih menyeramkan yang melotot hampir keluar dengan banyak pembuluh darah dan pembuluh saraf yang tampak menonjol disekitar rongga matanya. Mata ini mampu melihat apapun. Aura mistis hitam layaknya dewa kematian terpancar dari tubuhnya. Dan seulas seringaian keji terlukis di bibir kecilnya. Dia bagaikan raja iblis sekarang.

Tapi tetap saja kadar keimutannya tidak berkurang bahkan secuilpun. Dia tetap gadis kecil manis yang mempesona.

Kemudian dia bergumam pelan, "Ganbarou, Otou-chan, Okaa-chan. Buatkan aku dan Boru-nii adik kecil yang manis banyak-banyak yaaa. Muehheheheeee..."

 _ooooo. Ck ckckckckckk. Rupanya seharian ini hanyalah akal-akalanmu, Hima-chan. Kau sengaja menggoda ayahmu sendiri sejak sore tadi._

 _Ayooooo Hima-chan!, katakan pada Author yang baddas ini siapa yang mengajarimu hal seperti itu. Katakan!. Kakashi kah? Atau arwah Jiraiya? Atau siapa. Author ini tidak rela kepolosanmu sebagai loli paling imut ternodai, tidak rela sama sekali. Pokoknya katakan! Kalau dia laki-laki, author bakal kebiri dia, tapi kalau perempuaaaaan... Ah yaa emmm, ekhhemmm, author punya hukuman khusus kalau yang mengajarimu itu seorang perempuan. *Muehheheheeeee..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
